


Sickest Feeling

by TVDramaQueen



Series: There's Only 2 Ways Out Of Here [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Fights, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Lazer Team wrap party, a car accident occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the mature rating is okay. I don't know if this classifies as Teen or Mature. Anyways this story is mostly about the group getting into a major car accident because I have had this idea for a long while and finally decided to go for it. Hope you enjoy!

It was supposed to be a great day.

After an amazing wrap party for Lazer team out at one of the crew member’s acreage. Everyone was having a good time with bevs and food and music. It was a lovely evening to celebrate all the hard work they had put into the movie.

As the party came to an end everyone loaded into their cars to drive back into Austin. The sky was already changing from orange to black as night came upon them.

Michael smiles to himself as they headed down the highway, Gavin knocked out beside him in the passenger seat. He took his right hand off the gear shift and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. Gavin smiled and hummed happily in his sleep as they continued down the road.

10 minutes later however everything changed.

As their car approached the scene in front of them Michael shook Gavin’s shoulder rapidly to awake him. He slowed the car to a halt and before he could even say anything Gavin voiced exactly what he was thinking.

“Bloody hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital was a train wreck.

The closest hospital to the crash was most definitely not a trauma hospital. It wasn’t prepared for 12 car crash victims on a Friday evening. And it definitely gave off the vibe off depression and death.

“Gavin, Gavin, what the hell happened?”

Gavin turned in his chair to see Burnie running up to approach the group. Well it wasn’t much of a group, more just the few uninjured, or barley scarped from the accident.

“A semi got cut off and over turned. It’s not good.” Gavin tells his boss. Burnie sighs

“Where’s Geoff?”

-

When the car hit the semi his heart froze. He thought he was dead. He didn’t know what to do or how to respond. After a few minutes passed he finally decided the only thing he could possibly do is scream.

Geoff climbed out through the broke glass of the car window. He covered his hands with his hoodie, hoping no glass would cut through. His face was bleeding and he was still in major shock but he knew he needed to do something.

“Ryan, stay put. Don’t fucking move.” He stated before pulling out his phone and dialing 9-1-1.

Ryan nodded from the passenger side. His heart was racing. Sure, he was in no real pain, a cut or two upon his face as well. The only thing he knew was that he and Geoff were okay, but Geoff’s car was upside down in the middle of the highway and so was he.

-

“He went with Adam and Lawrence.” Michael answers before Gavin can.

“What about Ryan?”

“He went to go get his head stitched up.” Gavin replies this time.

-

After Geoff hung up the phone he went back to help out Ryan. He didn’t want Ryan to hurt himself getting out. It was different then himself, he didn’t care if he got hurt, but Ryan on the other hand would break his heart.

As he pulled Ryan free from the car the loudest, piercing scream came ringing through his ears and he nearly dropped Ryan onto the glass from the broken window beside him.

“Is that Adam?” Ryan asked, worry filling his voice.

Geoff wasn’t sure himself. He’s honestly never heard him scream that loud in the time he’s known him.

“I’m going to go check things out.” Geoff states to Ryan. His boyfriend nods but before he can offer any help Geoff stops him. “Stay here. Look out for Gav and Michael. Get your damn head stitched up.”

Ryan’s forehead crinkles, confused with what Geoff is talking about. But as it does the sting from the cut courses through him and he groans in pain.

“Yeah, get that looked at.” Geoff repeats before jogging over to Adam and Lawrence’s car, smashed into the side of the semi.

When Blaine came back to himself from the shock he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He definitely had at least a cracked rib, if not any more serious injuries. He took a few deep breaths before deciding he needed a game plan to get some help. But then he realized something. He wasn’t the only one in the car.

“Aaron?” He called out quietly. Fuck it, he thought to himself as he turned his head slowly, hoping he didn’t have any neck damage he was worsening.

Aaron was alive. He could see him breathing. But he was definitely out of it. Blood dripping from the cuts on his face and out of his nose. He also had a pretty large bruise on the left side of his face, the side not smooshed into the seat.

“Aaron wake up.” Blaine said as he silently prayed his boyfriend was okay. “Aaron wake the fuck up.”

Nothing.

“Mother fucker.” Blaine mumbled. Stubborn asshole. “Aaron please. I can’t have you die on me right now.”

Nothing again.

-

“Who else is hurt?” Burnie asks as he takes a seat beside Gavin and Michael.

“Aaron, Blaine…” Michael starts

“Trevor and Jeremy.” Gavin finishes

-

Trevor wasn’t sure what he was more scared about. The fact that he probably had a concussion and a bloody nose or the fact that Matt couldn’t feel his leg in the back seat. Jeremy wasn’t in much better shape. His neck was in so much pain he couldn’t even turn it fully to look at Trevor let alone Matt.

“Someone will come for us.” Trevor states again as he wiped more blood from underneath his nose. “Fucking why won’t this stop bleeding?”

“Your lips bleeding too.” Matt tells his “And your chin, and your mouth.”

Trevor sighed but didn’t comment. His mind was racing. Was Matt paralyzed? Was Jeremy paralyzed? Why the hell did they even crash in the first place? Are the others okay?

Suddenly they heard a loud bang on Trevor’s window and all turned, well expect Jeremy, to look and see what it was. Thank god it was Jack.

“Are you guys okay?” He shouts through the window.

Trevor shakes his head “Fuck no Jack! Get us the fuck out of here.”

“I can’t until the paramedic comes. I don’t want to cause any further damage. They’re on their way and they’ll know what to do.” He informs.

“Jack, where’s Geoff and Ryan?” Jeremy asks.

“Oh shit.” Jack curses and suddenly he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for one shots currently I am taking them! Nothing really long because I'm working on like 4 longer stories right now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Geoff what the fuck happened?” He shouts as he runs up and approaches the car Geoff is currently hanging through. It’s Adam stupid new hummer. The one they were all making fun of a half hour ago…

“Semi accident. These idiots decided to run right into it.” He says sarcastically. Michael snorts but immediately heads to the other side of the car to check how Adam’s doing.

Adam’s probably fine. He’s got a nasty gash on his arm, probably from the glass of the front window shattering. Then Michael chances a glance a Lawrence. He wishes he hadn’t.

“We got to get a paramedic Michael.” Geoff tells him, looking him straight in the eye, as he knows how this is going to turn out if they don’t soon. Michael nods in agreement.

“I’ll go. Your okay?” He asks, concerned about Geoff being okay watching Lawrence hang onto his life and deal with Adam’s panic attack then with Geoff’s actual current state of health.

“Yeah, go, I’ll be okay here.”

-

“Gavin Free?” The nurse asks as she approaches the group. Gavin stands to let her know which one she’s addressing. “Follow me for a moment.”

As they wander down the hallway they stop once it’s a quiet enough area. Gavin still feels like he’s standing in a morgue. I mean they passed like 6 crying people on the way just to the end of this hallway. And the old man passing the at the moment looks so pale he could be a walking corpse.

“Mr. Free. We have some bad news.”

Gavin gulps.

“Were going to need you to make a serious decision here.”

-

“Dude his whole intestine’s are going to fall out. Fucking get Geoff!” Bruce shouts at Joel, who nods quickly and runs off in the direction of where Jon is standing with Ryan.

“Bruce, it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that bad.”

Bruce rolls his eyes “Spoole don’t waste your breath on trying to lighten the situation.”

This couldn’t be a worse situation. How the hell do you steer out of the way from a car accident and hit a tree, only to fly right out the front window and cut your stomach open enough that Bruce and James were now staring straight at Spoole’s organs, something neither of them had pictured doing an hour ago.

“Bruce we have to do something else. This isn’t just a cut. He’s going to bleed out or get an infection or-“

“I know James. I just don’t know what else to do. We need Geoff god damn it.” Bruce told his boyfriend. Bruce was starting to lose hope. He didn’t want Spoole to die here in his arms but that’s what it was starting to look like.

At the pause in the conversation Spoole spoke up again “Where’s Lawrence? And Adam?”

James and Bruce both looked up at each other at the same time. Both shares the confused look of where their two other best friends were.

-

“Gavin’s sure been gone awhile…” Gus states. Michael nods and glances at the end of the hallway again, hoping Gavin will re-round the corner and everything will be okay. But still nothing.

“Do you think something happened?” Jon asks

“I mean; wouldn’t they tell all of us if something did happen?” Tyler questions back.

“I mean isn’t Gavin next to kin for-“Jon starts but can’t finish his sentence before Michael is rushing down the hallway to find Gavin.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s okay Lawrence. Everything’s going to be okay.” Adam declared again. Lawrence’s only response was to look over at Adam again. His eyes showed all the truth that Adam wasn’t accepting, that there was a pretty slim chance Lawrence was going to be okay after all of this. Geoff sighed as he kept trying to think of a way to do more besides slowly picking out the glass shards from Lawrence’s chest and forearms.

“Geoff, oh thank god I found you.” Jack starts before he notices the intense look of worry and guilt upon his friend’s face. Before he can offer and assistance though, Kerry and Miles came bolting towards them, shouting for Geoff.

“It’s an emergency.” Miles stated when Geoff told them he was busy.

-

Michael wandered down the hallway but yet he still couldn’t find Gavin. He found Brandon and Josh getting patched up from their burn wounds but neither had seen anybody but each other. He cursed as he kept on his search.

“He’s got to be around here somewhere.” He mumbled to himself.

He checked all the different areas on the current floor but yet no sight of Gavin. Fuck it, he cursed to himself before running up the stairs, to save time, and checking the surgery floor.

Unluckily Gavin wasn’t to be found first. Instead was someone, and something he wasn’t expecting.

-

“I have an idea.” James suddenly shouts as he springs from Spoole’s side and starts running back towards their own car. Bruce shouts for him to come back but he knows himself James isn’t listening.

When James comes back he’s holding the extra, too tight t-shirt Bruce had bought a few weeks back at Hot Topic.

“Why do we need that?” Bruce asks but before he can get an answer James had already set himself to work.

“I saw this on TV once. I’ll wrap him up and everything will be okay until the paramedics get here and can stich him up.” James says hurriedly as he wraps the t-shirt tight around Spoole’s abdomen.

“We need something to hold it in place.” Bruce says once he’s finished. James stares off into space for a moment before he’s running off again. When he comes back he has tape in his hand.

“Where the hell did you even get that?” Bruce asks as James tapes the sides of his creation.

“Don’t worry about it.” James states. Once the tape is in place he takes a deep breath and sighs before dropping to the ground to take a breather.

“I still don’t know where Adam is.” James bring sup after a moment. Bruce glances off to where the accident occurs and his heart races a little faster.

Geoff can barely think anymore. He’s trying his best to hold the cloth to Ray’s head before he loses consciousness too. How is all this happening at once.

“Geoff, what about Lawrence and Adam?” Kerry asks. Geoff looks up at him, giving him a look that gives Kerry a signal that there wasn’t much else to do.

“Geoff, go.” Lawrence had said when Geoff was conflicted with going to Ray or staying with Lawrence.

“But-“Geoff had started but Lawrence insisted yet again that he should go. SO he did, leaving a sobbing Adam with Jack.

“Ray please stay with me buddy. I can’t lose you. Gavin will fucking kill me.” Geoff mumbles, mostly to himself.

Ray’s still nodding off but he tries his best to keep conscious for Geoff.

“Talk to me buddy.” Geoff says as he continues to keep an eye out for ambulance lights.

Finally, finally, off in the distance he see’s them approaching. He hears Gavin shout that their all saved. But as the fear of them all dying out here starts to fade Ray collapses in his arms.

“Ray! God dammit!” He shouts as he begins to try and remember how to preform CPR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter when Michael goes looking for Gavin it's because he knows that Gavin has found out a certain someone is dying, not the person he ends up coming across.   
> Just thought I should make that clear.


	5. Chapter 5

“What the fuck happened to Geoff?” Michael shouts at the nurse. “Why the hell is he in a fucking hospital bed covered in bandages and hooked up to tubes?”

“Sir you don’t have permission to see Mr. Ramsey at the moment.”

“He’s my fucking best friend I can see him whenever I want to!” Michael shouts back.

“Michael!”

Michael turns around to see Bruce standing there, holding a coffee in one hand and the other now bandaged up.

“What happened to you hand?” He asks

“Burned the fuck out of it. Listen about Geoff-“

“How did you burn your hand? There wasn’t even any fire.”

“Not before you guys left.” Bruce says. Suddenly Michael realized that Geoff isn’t injured from the crash. That those aren’t bruises covering him.

They're burns.


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s up to you Mr. Free. We can either keep him on life support and hope he wakes up or unplug him. It’s your call.”

Gavin can’t decide this right now. He’s a fucking mess. Ray is dying. And their last memory is the two of them fighting before the party. He’s being told to decide what to do with his best friend right now and all he can think about is why couldn’t he and Ray just agree earlier?

Michael and Bruce sit at Geoff’s bedside as he explains what happened after they left. Michael can’t believe it, that Geoff would risk everything like that. That the guy who always could care less about anybody saved some many lives today and now he’s paying for it.

“Bruce,”

Bruce and Michael both turn to see James standing in the doorway, holding a coffee as well but without an burnt up hand like Bruce.

“What’s up?”

“Lawrence isn’t doing so well.”

“What do you mean Lawrence isn’t doing so well?” Bruce asks confused and concerned

“You didn’t see what happened?” Michael asks. Because if Lawrence was in as bad of shape as he was when Michael had seen him, he’s shocked he’s still breathing right now.

-

As the crash victims were loaded off into the ambulances the others started to depart as well in hopes to make it to the hospital as soon as they could to make sure the others were all right. Once Geoff was done talking to the cops he realized James and Bruce had stayed behind to wait for him. Knowing he couldn’t drive his own car and that Ryan had left with Jon, Blaine and Aaron, he was very thankful they had stuck around for his lazy ass.

But then he wasn’t.

As they walked towards the car James mentioned it smelt oddly like smoke. There hadn’t been any fire. But then there was.

The semi blew up, causing flames to erupt all around them. It was like something from a movie. Bruce and James both sighed when they realized they were okay. But then James noticed Geoff wasn’t standing beside them anymore.

“Geoff!”

Geoff ran into the fire. He could do this, he thought to himself. He saved some many assholes today he couldn’t let one more get away from him.

“What the hell is he doing?” Bruce shouted.

Geoff reached the car to find Joel stuck under the door, which was blazing. He used all his strength to lift him out and run out as fast as he could before the smoke he was inhaling killed him.

“Oh my god Joel!”

Bruce had totally forgotten he told Joel to go find Geoff. He forgot all about his best friend. He almost died because of Bruce’s stupidity.

Once Geoff was clear of the flames he dropped to the ground with Joel in his arms, gasping from breath. Bruce and James instantly rushed over to try and help.

-

“People wake up from coma’s, right?” Adam asked quietly to Peake, who just nodded along, hoping Adam didn’t sense the doubt.

It was very unlikely Lawrence was going to wake up. He had a severe brain bleed as well as swelling and glass puncturing one of his lungs. Not to mention he couldn’t even move when they were in the car.

Adam wanted to believe. Mostly because he couldn’t lose Lawrence. Lawrence was his everything. His best friend, his soul mate. He couldn’t live without that face in his life anymore.

Burnie was shocked to find Blaine in a chapel of all places. But here he was, looking forward from his seat in the back up at the cross ahead of him. Burnie slowly approached Blaine and took a seat on the bench beside him. He kept silent and let Blaine do what he was doing.

“I’m really worried Burnie.” He murmured after awhile. Burnie sighed and pulled Blaine against his side as he rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

“I know buddy.” He says, hoping Blaine can sense the uneasiness in his voice.

Once Ryan was finally stitched up he went to find Geoff. He assumed he had gone off with Adam and Lawrence, to make sure Adam was okay if something had happened.

“Have you guys seen Geoff?” He asked as he entered Lawrence’s room quietly, trying to not disturb Adam who was asleep in the chair beside Lawrence’s bed. Matt shock his head and shrugged.

Ryan frowned, confused to why Geoff wouldn’t have come looking for him once he left Adam and Lawrence. He decided he would just go look for a nurse for more information.

But as he closed the door behind himself to Lawrence’s room Bruce and James were approaching.

“Ryan! Where have you been?” Bruce exclaims.

Ryan is taken aback at Bruce’s anger. “I was getting my face stitched up.”

“Your boyfriend almost dies and your more worried about your face?”

“What are you talking about?” Ryan says, hesitantly, partly worried about Geoff suddenly and partly worried Bruce has gone insane.

-

“If you weren’t so busy all the time with Lazer team and Michael maybe we could hang out like actual friends do!” Ray shouted at Gavin.

Gavin rolled his eyes “Well maybe if you didn’t stream every damn day for 20 hours you would have time to actually hang out with me!” Gavin retaliated.

It had all started when Ray confronted Gavin about never being around anymore. Sure, Gavin didn’t have as much free time as he used to but in his opinion it was for the best. I mean he’s a star in a movie now, Slow Mo Guys has been getting better and better, things with Michael are at an all time high. It’s not his fault that Ray can’t ever leave his house to spend time with him.

“If you don’t want to put any effort into being my friend anymore that’s fine Gavin.” Ray said to Gavin, looking him dead in the eye.

At that moment Gavin felt like Ray was just trying to piss him off. If he was a real friend he wouldn’t be telling him to move on. He would be fighting to stay friends.

“Fine. It’s not like you’re my only friend. I have Geoff and Ryan and Jack.” Gavin stated before grabbing his hoodie and heading back out to the party, leaving Ray alone in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

“Does he have any chance of surviving this?” Michael asks the doctor out in the hallway. He knows Gavin was too worked up to ask anything about Ray so he has to be the strong one here and do what he knows is best.

“We won’t know until he wakes up. And if he doesn’t they we know the damage is too severe for his brain to function any longer.”

Michael sighs but nods and takes the information back to Gavin. He looks a mess, tiredness and worry covering his expression. Michael takes a seat beside him and pulls him out of his thoughts with what the doctor just told him.

“Michael, Ray’s not going to wake up s he?” Gavin asks, following the silence after Michael had repeated what the doctor had said.

“I don’t know Gav. And even if he does we don’t know how bad the injury was. He may never be the same.”

Gavin wipes a tear away from his eye and nods, trying to keep himself from breaking down.

“Don’t cry Gavin. We don’t know that anything is wrong. He could wake up and be totally fine too.” Michael says, hoping to keep Gavin from breaking down. He shifts his chair closer to Gavin’s and pulls him in a hug and lets him sob into his t-shirt.

Trevor wakes up and the room is dark. He thinks he’s dead but the he shifts his head and see’s Jeremy in the bed on his left and Matt in the bed on his right.

“Oh good, your up.” Comes a familiar voice. Jack.

“What happened?” Trevor asks. He doesn’t remember much, just the crash and the three of them screaming in the car for help.

“Well you passed out from the pain. They diagnosed you with a concussion as well as a lip laceration and a broken nose. Jeremy got bad whiplash so he’s wearing a neck brace for now. Matt broke his right leg and arm.”

Trevor sighs in relief. Their all okay. They made it.

“What about everybody else?” He asks, hoping to get the same results, positive and reassuring, about his friends and co workers.

“Ryan’s got pretty big gash on his head but he went to get stiches. Sean got his stomach stitched back up and now their monitoring him for any organ damage. Aaron cracked a rib or two and had some pretty bad brain swelling and he still hasn’t woken up… Lawrence isn’t looking good, he had a brain bleed and swelling as well as a punctured lung. There still is no update on Ray because he hasn’t woken up either.” Jack informs.

As Jack finishes his sentence Jeremy’s eyes open. He had woken up once before, worried because he still couldn’t move his neck much. But he was more upset that Trevor was still unconscious. Now that he was awake his heart go beat normally again.

“Oh thank god, your awake.” Jeremy said with a smile. Trevor smiled bac, relived that he was okay after the terrible accident.

“So where’s Geoff?” Jeremy suddenly asks, leaving Jack somewhat puzzled. He hadn’t seen his friend in awhile.

-

As the night dragged on some of the guys started to head home, Jon leaving to go pick up things for some of the others tuck there longer, Tyler promising to let everyone who wasn’t there no what had happened.

Ryan was starving but he didn’t want to leave Geoff’s side. What if he woke up and he wasn’t there? What if something terrible happened?

How could this have happened? Why was Geoff so stupid and had to put everyone’s safety first?

“Ryan,”

His name pulls him out of his thoughts as he looks up and is greeted with Gus’, well, smile. “I’m going to go grab some food for myself, Gavin and Michael, do you want something?”

Ryan smiles and nods “Thanks Gus, that means a lot.”

“Anything for Geoff, and since he did so much for everyone today I think he deserves some thanks.” Gus tells him.

-

Aaron wakes up to the smell of Mcdonald’s gracing the room.

“Ew, get that out of here.” He mumbles as he blinks wildly, still waking up and adjusting to the light.

Josh nearly drops his whole burger bite out of his mouth.

“Aaron?” Chris asks, getting up from his chair and waving his hands in front of his friend’s face.

“Quit it moron. I’m awake.” Aaron grumbles.

Josh and Chris both smile brightly, Chris leaning down to hug him though Aaron starts to shove him away.

“You smell like mayonnaise.” He whines.

Chris takes his and Josh’s food and exits the room. Aaron then looks over to Josh, still looking half asleep and pretty shaken up.

“Where’s Blaine?” He asks.

“He’s all good. He just had gone for a walk. He’s been worried out of his bloody mind though.” Josh shares, snorting at the last part.

Aaron smiles, warmly, however. Blaine’s not supper affectionate at all times, thinking that it makes him look less masculine. So it’s heart warming to hear how concerned he was for him.

-

“Blaine! Blaine!” Burnie shouts “Someone get a crash cart!”

They were just walking down the hall back towards Aaron’s room after a long talk in the chapel and suddenly Blaine fell to the ground unconscious and breathing rapid. Michael saw this, had just exited Ray’s room to find a vending machine for a drink, and rushes over to help.

5 minutes later he’s being rushed into an OR and both Burnie and Michael are trying their best to stay cool.

“What a fucking day.” Michael mumbles to himself.

“No fucking kidding.” Burnie says back.

They stand there for a moment longer before Michael decides to head back to Gavin, give him an update. But as he and Burnie share a quick good bye Chris approaches.

“Hey, have you guys seen Blaine lately? Aaron’s awake and I think he’d like to see him.”

The two share a look before Burnie pulls Chris aside to explain what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this hasn't been updated in awhile! I've written a few more chapters this week so I should update more regularly! Any requests for more RT fics can be left in the comments as I want to do some more after this one!

Geoff hacks loudly before Gus is rushing to his side and smacking him on the back.

“Ow, you mother fucker. Not so hard.” He hisses when he’s caught his breath.

“Nice to see you awake bud.” Gus says with a smirk. “Thought you were a goner.”

“Nah, not going to let a little smoke end me. Alcohol, sure, but not something as dumb as me saving a Funhaus members life. Which by the way, how is he?”

Gus shrugs before reaching to the bedside table and opening the water bottle sitting on it and passing it to Geoff. “He could be a lot worse. He’s got some lung damage but nothing antibiotics won’t fix.”

Geoff laughs but before he begins to talk some more to Gus he realizes something. Ryan’s been in the room the whole time.

“Why are you being so quiet? Cat got your tongue?” He jokes.

“Shut up Geoff! You almost died you jack ass!” He exclaims, walking over to smack Geoff in the arm. “Your such an asshole. How could you put your life at risk like that?”

“Because I’m not about to let anybody ever die on my damn watch. You should be happy. If it were you I would have sprung to make sure you were going to be okay.” Geoff responds.

Suddenly Ryan’s expression softens and he starts to wipe at his eyes with the hoodie sweater that belonged to Geoff. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to die and leave me all alone.”

Gus takes that as a queue to give them some alone time and quietly exits the room.

Geoff sighs and reaches out for Ryan, who takes the queue and sits down on the side of the bed.

“Ryan, I’m sorry. I know I worried you sick. I’ll make it up to you okay?”

Ryan nodded “Okay. I’m just glad you didn’t die.”

Geoff smiles “Me too buddy.”


	9. Chapter 9

3 days later and Lawrence still hadn’t woken up.

Ray still was undiagnosed.

Blaine was still having trouble breathing.

They figured out that a piece of glass had cut through Blaine’s back right inside him during the crash and he hadn’t noticed because of the adrenaline. He was too absorbed in Aaron that he hadn’t even realized he was in serious pain. His surgery went successful but he was still having trouble breathing without the ventilator.

Spoole rolled his way down the hallway in his wheel chair. The doctors still wanted him to be cautious of his stitches splitting open. James and he were on their way to check on Lawrence, a daily thing one of the Funhaus members did. Adam finally gave in on the second day and went home to shower, sleep and eat. He hasn’t really slept much but at least he doesn’t smell like hospital anymore. Bruce comes by with him at least once a day but he tries his best to get Adam there to see him as much as possible.

Spoole sighed when they entered Lawrence’s room and he was still out. Everyday he hoped it would be a miracle and Lawrence’s eyes would open. But not everything in life is a fairy tale and once again Lawrence has yet to open his eyes.

-

Another week passes and Blaine finally starts to breath on his own. He breaths a deep sigh of relief when he takes in the stale hospital air instead through his nose without the tubes stopping him. Aaron smiles too, finally some progress and finally Blaine should be able to come home.

Unfortunately, the miracle doesn’t take the pain away from the others.

Adam is losing hope everyday that Lawrence will ever wake up. He won’t do The Know anymore, to much of a reminder that Lawrence is gone. He can’t focus during gameplays or podcasts anymore either, which is causing Bruce to try and get Joel in them more since Adam’s to depressed to make any good jokes.

Spoole deciding to move home doesn’t help the situation either and it leaves Adam losing more and more hope on his life flipping around. Spoole is leaving and Lawrence is…

Not dead but pretty close.

Gavin tries his best to move on from Ray. He tries to hide the fact everyday that he’s devastated not to see him streaming of posting dumb gifs on Twitter. He tries to replace him with the others but Jeremy just isn’t the same.

The hospital visits become less frequent. He’s busy with Lazer Team now and Burnie would kill him if he was skipping out on events to spend time with his unconscious friend. Geoff and Ryan go by when Gavin’s gone but it’s not the same hearing about there visits when he should be the one there with his best friend.

Blaine finally gets to go home a week later. It’s happy and sweet and joyous but it just makes things for Adam and Gavin worse because they want it to be Lawrence or Ray waking up and coming home.

RTXAU approaches and the two are obligated to go. Adam finds it harder to leave Lawrence’s side more then ever before and Bruce practically drags him out of his chair. Gavin says his goodbye to Ray and gives very strict instructions to Miles and Kerry to check up on him everyday and keep an eye on his progress, if any.

RTXAU is a nice distraction however and Adam actually smiles once or twice. James is proud that he’s finally getting over things but at the same time he’s worried Adam may be moving on to fast.

It’s the last night they’re there that everything changes.

James is waiting for Adam to finish getting dressed for the after party while Bruce is downstairs already with the others. James is fed up scrolling through his Instagram so he decides to put his phone away and stare blankly at the TV. Finally, Adam calls out that he’s almost ready from the bathroom and James sighs in relief.

Then, however, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out, assuming it’s either one of the guys from downstairs telling them to hurry up or one of the guys back in Austin telling them how bored they are and wish they were there.

But it’s not. It’s Miles?

“Hello?” James asked, confused that Miles is calling him out of nowhere. Also wasn’t it like the middle of the night in Austin right now?

“James! Are you with Adam and Bruce right now?”

“I’m with Adam. Bruce went downstairs with Michael and-“ He starts before being cut off by Miles.

“Lawrence woke up!”

James’ whole brain comes to a halt. Lawrence… he’s alive? He’s awake?

“Adam!” James shouts, hoping to gain his friends attention from his wardrobe.

Adam comes trudging out of the bathroom, a confused look upon his face at why James was suddenly calling him.

“I was almost done James.” He pouts.

James beams back at him and hands over his cell phone. Adam gives another confused look but places said phone to his ear.

“Adam?” Miles asks into the phone back in Austin.

“Yes…” Adam answers

“Lawrence, he’s awake. He’s alive Adam.”

Adam drops the phone from his grip. James is about to say something when he notices his friend is tearing up. James smiles in support of his friend, happy to finally see the pain and sorrow of Lawrence’s misfortune disappear. He stands up and pulls Adam into a hug and lets him cry it out.

After awhile Adam finally stops and decides to call Miles back in hopes he can talk to Lawrence and he sends James off with the others to go to the party as well as give them the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this before school this morning so I'm sorry if it's a little sloppy! I had a great idea for my next fic and I wanted to start it as soon as possible!


	10. Chapter 10

“They want to give me what?”

Geoff gives Ryan a look of disbelief from where he was sitting on the couch watching basketball.

“They called to say they want to give you an award from your heroics during the crash. If you don’t want it, I can call back and decline it for you.”

Geoff rolls his eyes “Don’t be stupid. I just don’t understand why me?”

“You put your life at risk to save Joel, Geoff. And you helped keep so many of us alive and stable as well.”

“Not all of us…” Geoff mutters under his breath.

Ryan sighs “Ray isn’t dead Geoff.”

“Well he’s damn close! They told Gavin if he doesn’t make a decision by Friday they were going to call in his parents to do it. He could be gone by Friday Ryan! All because I couldn’t figure out a way to keep him alive.”

“It’s not your fault we crashed Geoff.”

“But it’s my damn fault he’s not sitting at home right now.” Geoff states before getting up off the couch and leaving the room.

-

Things don’t get better.

Geoff seams to think drinking his problems away is the best solution. He seems to think that getting drunk and passing out will make up for Ray being gone. His lack of effort put into Achievement Hunter leaves Michael and Jack in a pickle to try and keep the videos afloat.

Gavin and Burnie deal with most of the media towards Geoff. When news reports ask about him they tell the story as best they can and make Geoff look good. When the reports ask when they can get an interview with Geoff himself they lie and say he’s got to much on his hands right now.

If only it was true.

“Tomorrow’s Friday.” Michael brings up to Gavin before they start recording Off Topic. It’s just the two of them so Michael feels it’s okay to bring it up.

“I know.” Gavin mutters, looking down at the table.

“You should talk to Geoff.” Michael says, getting Gavin’s attention back.

“Why?”

“He was there. He knows what Ray went through and he obviously cares what’s about to happen to him. You two should make the decision together.”

As Michael finishes his though Jeremy and Matt come walking in, Trevor not far behind them. Gavin changes his attitude from sad back to his normal chipper, British self. But before Michael changes his manner he whispers one more thing to Gavin.

“I don’t want us to make the wrong decision here.”

-

Geoff wakes to the sound of his bedroom door opening and groans.

“Ryan, it’s too early, go away.” He whines out.

Gavin snorts “It’s 11am Geoff.”

“Well, that’s too early.”

Gavin doesn’t respond. Instead he takes a seat on the edge of the bed and looks over at Geoff, who is obviously hung over. Geoff notices that Gavin isn’t moving anytime soon and let’s out and exaggerated sigh before sitting up.

“What brings you here at 11am on a Friday Gavin?”

“Well Michael dropped me off. He’s going up to the hospital.”

Geoff nods “So why aren’t you going with him? Don’t you need to sign papers or something?”

“Do you think we should pull the plug?” Gavin mumbles, looking away from Geoff and down at the sheets below him.

Geoff doesn’t respond and Gavin’s sure he’s fallen back asleep. He’s about to stand and exit the room, tell Michael his plan was a failure. Then suddenly Geoff speaks.

“No.”

“You don’t?”

“He’s got to come back. Everyone else did. I did everything right and then he lost consciousness and I couldn’t get him back.”

Gavin nods, urging Geoff to continue.

“Sure Lawrence was out for quite some time but that was to be expected with how badly they hit the truck. They should be dead for crying out loud. But they aren’t. Miles and Kerry didn’t even hit the truck, they hit the back of Aaron and Blaine’s car. But yet Ray is hanging on by a thread. I just don’t get what went wrong.”

Gavin places a hand on Geoff shoulder in assurance “You did everything you could Geoff. You said so yourself.”

“But why Ray?”

“Why any of us? Why did we of all people have to get into this mess. Blaine almost lost Aaron and then Aaron almost lost Blaine. Adam almost lost Lawrence and the rest of Funhaus almost lost Spoole and Joel. Jeremy, Matt and Trevor almost all lost each other. It just doesn’t make sense. But sometimes things don’t make sense.”

Geoff’s frown fades slightly and he gestures to his dresser. “Can you pass me some pants? I’m going to come to the hospital with you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!

2 weeks later Geoff stood at a podium at town hall talking about the accident. He told the audience about the horror and the pain they went through, the sorrow and the loss. But he also spoke of the braveness and the strength that was presented that day, and how it brought the group so much closer together.

The last thing that Geoff did say however meant a lot to his friends.

“And I just want to thank Gavin Free for getting me here today and Ryan Haywood for always being by my side.”

The mayor gave Geoff a medal of recognition for his service to the community and then there was some photo ops and interviews while the others stood around and talked amongst themselves.

However, as the event was ending and Geoff, Ryan, Gavin and Michael were piling into Geoff’s car he felt a weird pang in his chest. He wasn’t sure what it meant but as he drove the three home, for the first time in a long while, he smiled.

-

As Geoff was about to fall asleep he heard his phone buzz to life. He grumbled and rolled over, trying to ignore it, thinking it was Jeremy looking for help understanding a movie reference or Gavin with a dumb British joke. When it buzzed a second time he assumed it was Ryan texting him asking him something stupid he could just ask any of his other friends. When it buzzed a third time Geoff finally opening his eyes and angrily grabbed his phone to see who was disturbing his well needed sleep.

Gavin: Ray’s awake!

Ryan: Get to the hospital! Ray’s alive!

Michael: GEOFF WAK DA FUK UP

Gus: You better not be asleep, you old fuck

Geoff sprung from the bed and pulled on his pants. He was out of the house in less then 5 minutes.

As he exited the elevator to Ray’s floor he took a deep breath before jogging (yes, Geoff actually jogged!) over to his friend’s room.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw what was in front of him.

“Team Salt and Vinegar!” Ray said with a grin.


End file.
